The present invention relates to a facsimile machine, and more particularly to a facsimile machine which has a recording/reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing a sound message and a telephone set.
For example, in a conventional facsimile machine of the above-mentioned type, when a call receiver receives a signal from a call sender, it transmits to the call sender a sound message "Wait for a moment if you want to make a telephone conversation". Then, the call receiver transmits a facsimile signal to the call sender. Thereafter, if the call receiver does not receive from the call sender a response to the transmitted facsimile signal, the call receiver controls the facsimile machine to ring the bell of the telephone set provided therein. When the telephone set on the call receiver's side is off-hooked, the facsimile machine of the call receiver's side switches the line from a facsimile line to a telephone line provided therein. This function enables the receiver to communicate with the call sender either via a facsimile line or via a telephone line, depending on the call sender's choice.
In addition to the functions of a facsimile machine as mentioned above, in some facsimile machines an operator can optionally record the sound message and/or reproduce the message for confirmation purpose. Further, a recording microphone or a loudspeaker may be provided on a facsimile machine. In this case, the microphone or loudspeaker is not for common use with the other parts or accessories. It is either provided in a machine respectively, or a handset for a telephone conversation is used. Accordingly, the respective arrangement of the microphone and loudspeaker in the machine results in a problem that such an arrangement increases the cost because these parts and accessories require additional amplifier circuits and control devices.
Further, in the case of the facsimile machine using a handset for a telephone conversation, the handset is not directly connected to the telephone line but is connected thereto via a signaling circuit within the facsimile machine. Therefore, a problem occurs when the power is broken down in the facsimile machine, because the handset cannot be used for a telephone conversation in that case.